Harry's Girl
by Kariah Bengalii
Summary: Hermione and Ron are eating dinner at their flat when something goes very wrong. Or maybe right? It depends on who you'd ask. M for a reason.


**A/N: Explicit M with cuckolding, pretty much PWP, possibly some hints of plot, though not likely. You've been warned.**

Hermione and Ron were eating dinner in their kitchen in their flat in muggle London. "Harry should really come home more," Ron commented absently. "We've not seen him in a year."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "it's been far too long. He's always gone on Auror missions."

"And he really should find himself a girl and settle down, preferably Ginny. She's had her heart set on him for years."

Suddenly, the lights went out throughout the house. Ron got up and walked to the light switch on the wall. The lights didn't come on. Ron cursed and walked into the living room, Hermione following.

The door burst open and Ron jumped back towards the wall while Hermione stood in the shadows by the door to the kitchen. A silhouette appeared in the doorway. Ron pulled out his wand, trying to think of a curse or a hex to use, but nothing came to mind.

"Incarcerous," said the figure in the doorway, pointing its wand at Ron. The figure then walked into their flat and shut the door quietly behind itself with a flick of its wand. Hermione shivered. She could _feel _the magic pouring off of the figure. "Expelliarmus," it said, and Hermione dimly heard Ron's wand hit the floor.

With the closing of the door, it was pitch black in their flat. The figure must have flicked its wand again, because the lights suddenly came on again. Hermione blinked quickly so that the lights wouldn't hurt her eyes.

"Hermione," said the figure with a perfectly lustful tone in its voice. It wore a black cloak with a hood, and its whole face rested in shadow. It walked over to the couch, sat down, looking at her, and then pulled out its cock. "Come here," said the man.

Hermione obeyed, shivering from the power in the man's voice. She walked to stand before him, her husband seeing her in profile.

"Come," said the man, "sit," gesturing to his cock.

Hermione walked forward a few more steps, lifting her skirt that she'd worn to work that day to demonstrate that she'd forwent panties for the day.

"Mmm," said the man, "You're ready for me."

Hermione walked forward and knelt straddling the man's lap, then leaning forward slightly while she positioned herself on his cock. She sat down in one smooth motion, moaning as she did.

"No! Hermione! Hermione!" came the predictable screaming of her husband.

The man beneath her placed his hands on her hips to hold her down on his lap and then began thrusting up, making her moan with each thrust. "Oh, you're so much better than Ron," Hermione moaned breathlessly, bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders.

Ron must've heard her, because he stopped pleading with her and watched in silence.

Suddenly the figure reached up with one arm and shoved his hood back, exposing black hair, tanned skin, green eyes, and a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"HARRY!" screamed Ron.

Harry looked over at him, smiled, and then continued thrusting his dick hard into Hermione. "Oh, fuck, Hermione! You're so hot! So tight! Does your worthless husband _ever_ fuck you?"

"Oh, not like you, Harry!" Hermione screamed as she bounced on his cock. She leaned down and pressed her mouth to his, and the two kissed and kissed and kissed, breaking only for breaths while she bounced on his cock and he massaged her breasts. "So good, so good, so _good_, Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh, yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, fuck, yes, Hermione, so good, so tight, oh, _fuck_."

Suddenly Hermione's voice rose to a shriek as she came, hard, on his cock. Harry just barely held out to thrust through her orgasm. "I'm gonna cum in you," he said huskily.

"Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Fuck me so good! Give me your cum! Make me pregnant with your baby!"

Suddenly Harry's control snapped and he shoved his cock as far into her as it would go as he came. He pressed Hermione against him as they both shook. "I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you, too," she said in return, "and I really hope I get pregnant this time."

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "I want you to have a little black haired boy just like me running around and have Ron wondering where he got that hair from. I want to come over to your place for holidays and be the favorite uncle, and when he's old enough, I want to tell him who his real dad is."

Hermione moaned. "God, I love you."

"I'll know the whole time," screamed Ron. "I'll know! And she's not gonna have that baby!"

Harry glared at him. "Silencio," he said, without even touching his wand.

"Mmm, Harry," Hermione said, her voice husky again, "You know it makes me horny when you do wandless magic," and she started rotating her hips, his cock still inside her.

"Ohh," moaned Harry as his dick started to stir again. "Fuck, Hermione, what you do to me," he said as he started shoving his dick up into her again.

"I want your baby, Harry! Give me your baby," Hermione said as she added a rocking motion to the rotations.

When they'd finished making love for the second time, Hermione pulled up and collapsed on the couch next to Harry, where they cuddled. "I can't wait," said Hermione. "I want your baby so bad."

"Me too, Hermione," said Harry. "I hope by the time I come back next month you'll be pregnant."

"I'm sure I will be, Harry," said Hermione. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Harry, and the two fell asleep.

When they woke up in the morning Ron had fallen asleep where he was bound to the wall as well.

Harry got up from the couch and removed the Incarcerous. He levitated Ron to the bedroom and removed the Silencio. "You won't remember, you bastard. You say that every time. I'll be back next month, and you'll still be just as blind. You don't deserve her, but you are better that no one. You'll take care of _my _Hermione, and in return you'll live…for another few years or so, until this stupid Auror business dies down. Then, I'll be home to stay at last, and Hermione and our kids will be _mine_ and you'll find your home six feet under," he hissed to the sleeping Ron, adding, "Obliviate."

"Goodbye, Harry," Hermione said, when he walked back out into the living room.

"Next month," he said, giving her a long and romantic kiss before walking out the door, locking it magically behind him. He certainly wouldn't want anyone else getting similar ideas. Hermione was his.

Nine months later came their beautiful baby boy, with Harry's black hair and green eyes. It certainly was suspicious, but Ron was blind. Hermione simply said that her great-uncle had had black hair and the green eyes came from her grandma, both recessive traits. Ron believed her, even when Hermione named her son Nikandros Harrison Weasley. She couldn't wait to remove the Weasley in favor of Potter.


End file.
